1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a dot-matrix AC plasma display panel of memory type used with the display unit for personal computers or work stations, wall-hung flat panel TV, advertisement display systems and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional AC plasma display, as disclosed in JP-A-5-119738, for example, illumination display is performed by discharging between a plurality of joint-line X electrodes 16 and a plurality of disjoint-line Y1 to Yn electrodes 17 shown in FIG. 6. For erasing the charge by this method of driving an AC plasma display panel, as shown in FIG. 2, an erase pulse 54 of a waveform 51 applied to the disjoint-line Y electrodes is superposed on a sustaining pulse 53 of a waveform 50 applied to the joint-line X electrodes. As a result, two erase pulses 55, 56 are formed in a waveform 52 representing the relative potential difference between the X and Y electrodes.
Further, with a panel having a great number of pixels, this charge-erasing process is repeated a plurality of times to assure successful erasure of charge. In the process, the sequential discharge erasure for each line of the disjoint-line Y electrodes requires a sustaining pulse to be continually applied to the joint-line X electrodes until complete erasure of all the lines. The erasure process is also required to terminate with the sustaining pulse. Further, the erase pulse 54 has a different potential from the sustaining pulse 57.